


Rooting for You

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Advice, Candy, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Lorenzo goes to Alec for advice on why his normal wooing tactics aren't having their usual effect on Andrew.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Andrew Underhill, Alec Lightwood & Lorenzo Rey, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949836
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	Rooting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 5: Sweet

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane, may I speak with you in your office for a moment?”

Alec, who is used to Lorenzo showing up at the Institute long enough to do his job, flirt with Underhill, and leave (not always in that order), is caught off guard by the request to speak after the latest ward upgrades are complete.

They’ve been growing closer outside of work, though. Despite the patchy history between the two of them, after Lorenzo helped save Magnus from Edom some efforts were made to ease the tension between them, which included Lorenzo coming by the Loft for the occasional drink. Alec usually left the two of them to it, but occasionally he joined if only to stay in Lorenzo’s good graces as well. After all, as the High Warlock and member of the Downworld Cabinet, it serves them both better to be friends than enemies.

“Of course. Right this way,” Alec says, wondering what might be wrong as he leads the way to his office, shutting the door behind the two of them once inside “What is it?”

“It’s…” Lorenzo starts, then falters. That’s not like him, Alec notes, feeling his concern begin to spike until Lorenzo finally continues. “It’s Andrew.”

Andrew, as far as Alec knows, is fine. He saw him this morning, no more than an hour ago. “What about Andrew?”

“You’re his friend,” Lorenzo says. “Magnus said you two _talk_ , sometimes.”

Alec laughs. “By the Angel, is he still jealous enough to bring that up?” Alec wonders if that’s what this is about, then - if Lorenzo might be worried Andrew is talking about him to Alec, or maybe the other Shadowhunters.

“He absolutely is, but that’s not the point here, Lightwood. If you two talk then you’d know… has he said anything about me? About us?”

Alec shakes his head. “If you’re worried about Andrew gossiping about you, I can assure you he-”

“No,” Lorenzo says quickly. “Not like that. I was actually kind of hoping he _had,_ at least to you. It’s just… I’ve pulled out all the stops. Tickets to performances that have been sold out for months, dinners at the finest restaurants, the most expensive steaks and richest wines _any_ country has to offer… but it doesn’t feel like it’s enough.”

Alec shakes his head. “Ever think it isn’t that you aren’t doing enough, but that you’re doing too much?”

“I don’t follow,” Lorenzo frowns, looking genuinely confused.

“Of course you don’t. Look, not everyone wants to be wooed with fancy things. In fact…” Alec pauses a moment to consider what he’s about to share. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. Underhill has a sweet tooth. And I think you’ll do much better with… oh, I don’t know, a trip to the pier for some cotton candy than you would be wining and dining him.”

Alec almost wants to laugh at the expression on Lorenzo’s face. He probably would’ve if he didn’t know how seriously Lorenzo seems to be taking this. He must really like Underhill to be coming to Alec for advice in the first place.

“Cotton candy?” Lorenzo echoes in disbelief.

“Yep. And skittles, and… oh, those Raziel-forsaken butterscotch candies. I swear I find those wrappers on the floor around the Institute at least four times a day,” Alec says with an exaggerated groan of annoyance.

“I see,” Lorenzo says, filing that information away.

“In fact,” Alec continues, feeling particularly generous with his inside knowledge, motivated in equal parts by wanting to have Lorenzo owe him one and wanting to see Andrew thriving in this new relationship of his. “If you want to look for a carnival or fair running this weekend, I’m scheduling the patrols soon and I believe you’ll find Andrew has off all weekend.”

Lorenzo smiles. “I do believe I’ll make good use of all this information,” he says finally “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Alec says, watching Lorenzo take his leave before getting to work rearranging those patrols.

\---

Alec notes the ornamental glass jar that suddenly appears on Andrew’s desk in security on Monday, the one nearly overflowing with candy. “Lorenzo?” Alec hazards a guess.

“It refills itself as soon as it hits halfway,” Andrew states with a smile. “It is quite possibly the best gift I ever received. I’m also going to need an extra two hours a day in the training room to work off all these sweets.”

Alec laughs. “You would choose a jar of candy over a Cartier watch,” Alec says, shaking his head as he looks down at the impressive timepiece on Andrew’s wrist.

“I mean, I’m not getting _rid_ of the Cartier watch, either,” Andrew admits, giving his wrist a little shake and sending a wink at Alec. “So eyes off, Boss.”

Alec rolls his eyes, grabbing a small handful of candy from the jar before turning to leave with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
